


Every Band Has A Heart

by Dastiel4ever



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Bring Me The Horizon, Fall Out Boy, Falling in Reverse, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Set It Off (Band), Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when band members start disappearing? Who is behind it? Will their fellow band members find them before it's too late? Why were they kidnapped in the first place? I hope you enjoy this band fic, it is my first one so don't be too hard on me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am too obsessed with these bands. I wanted to create something where these bands are put in danger and the other members of the band are worried and not sure what to do without their 'Hearts'.

Andy, Vic and Kellin were all waiting for Oli to arrive with the food.

            “He left an hour ago. He should have been back by now.” Andy says.

            “Don’t panic, we’ll…we will just call him.” Vic says. Kellin is at the window looking down at the street. Vic hears his phone beep. “He just texted he’s downstairs. He wants us to go meet him.”

            “Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Kellin asks.

            “Well I mean we did order a lot of food, Kel. He probably needs help carrying it up. No worries.” Vic says trying to reassure both of his boys. Without Oli there it was hard, but Vic was the oldest so he had to show some form of maturity.

            “Let’s go.” Andy says. “Come on, Kellin.”

            “Okay, okay I’m coming.” Kellin says. He thought something was off but he’s been paranoid ever since the story about Brendon having to move broke out. If that happened to the biggest guy in the genre it could happen to them. Andy rushed out the door, Kellin and Vic not far behind. Andy got out the door looking around not seeing Oli’s car anywhere. Vic and Kellin finally make it out the door.

            “I don’t see his car. Do you?” Andy asks. Kellin sighs seeing a van parked in front of the hotel.

            “That’s probably why. He probably had to park a few blocks over.” Kellin says as he starts to walk away.

            “Kellin, wait, let me text him.” Vic says. Andy has his hands in his pockets looking down, Vic on his phone, when suddenly the door of the van opens. Kellin turns around to see Oli tied up and gagged. The rest of Bring Me the Horizon in the van, Lee jumps out grabbing Kellin by the shirt taking out a knife, pressing it up against Kellin’s neck.

            “KELLIN!” Vic shouts.

            “I suggest you get into the van and don’t make a scene.” Lee says.

            “Okay, just don’t hurt him.” Andy says holding up his hands. Vic nods following after Andy who gets into the van seeing Oli. “Oli!” Lee pushes Kellin into the van closing the door quickly.

            “Go. Drive!” Lee says. Vic maneuvers so that he can be closer to Kellin, but Lee grabs him pulling Kellin back with him. “He’s going to be staying with me. So you don’t try anything stupid.” Kellin looks at the knife then back at Vic panic and terror on his face. “Relax, Kellin, I won’t use it unless one of you decide to make the wrong move.”

            “Oli, are you okay?” Andy asks. He reaches his hand out, only to have Jordan grab it and twist it. Oli mumbles bumping into Jordan.

            “He’s the fucking reason why you haven’t been dedicating yourself to the band! He’s a little piece of shit that I would get rid of if I could.” Jordan says letting go of Andy’s hand.

            “Enough, Jordan. We aren’t doing that.” Kean reminds him.

            “Fine. But at least tell me we get to release Ronnie on his ass.”

            “That might be negotiable.” Nicholls says. Oli starts to struggle against his restraints. Jordan lets the gag out of his mouth.

            “Touch them and you are fucking dead.” Oli says.

            “Ah, ah, ah, Oliver. Remember who is in control here?” Lee says pointing the knife at Kellin.

            “We’ll behave. Right, Oli?” Vic says. Oli looks at the scared Kellin then back to Vic.

            “Yeah. I’ll behave.” Oli says.

            “What about Andy here? Will he behave?” Kean asks touching the top of Andy’s head from the passenger seat. Vic sends Kean a look as if saying ‘Don’t touch him’.

            “Alright everyone why don’t we just calm down?” Nicholls says. “You sure the others are going to be there?”

            “Yeah why wouldn’t they be? It’s Ronnie; he doesn’t pass up an opportunity to get his aggression out.” Kean says.

            “It’s not Ronnie I am worried about.” Nicholls says.

            “You mean Leto? He’s a lot more fucked up then you know.” Jordan says.

            “Why are you doing this?” Kellin asks.

            “Because you deserve it. Besides your band members are pieces of shit.” Lee says.

            “What are you talking about?” Vic asks confused.

            “We could list everything they’ve done wrong. Stole money, fucked with our bus so that we couldn’t get to our show, talking shit about us to the press. I could go on.” Jordan says.

            “Those were just jokes, man.” Andy says.

            “And yet the fans seem to believe what they say and start hating on our music. Whose fault is that?” Kean asks.

            “It’s not ours!” Andy shouts, “We didn’t do anything wrong.” Jordan grabs Andy’s chin forcefully.

            “But here’s the thing you didn’t stop them, now did you?” Jordan asks him. Andy doesn’t answer angering the older man as he pulls Andy’s hair forcefully “Did you?!”

            “No, we didn’t but how would we have known that’s what the fans were going to take it that way?” Andy asks.

            “They shouldn’t have said it in the first place. We are supposed to be friends. But it’s obvious that we aren’t.” Jordan says letting go of Andy.

            “That doesn’t give you the right to kidnap us!” Andy yells. Jordan punches Andy hard knocking him on his side.

            “Shut the fuck up.” Jordan says. “I don’t want to hear your voice until we get to our destination. Got it?”

            “Yeah, got it.” Andy says putting his head on Vic’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be Falling in Reverse with the Emo Quartet. Feel free to comment and give some kudos!


End file.
